Teaching Archangels
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: When Dean and Sam have the archangels shoved onto them by God so they'll learn to be more human, the boys are in for a time filled with misadventures. Especially when they take them out in public. Destiel/Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Chapter 1: Misadventures**

**Alright, my friend and I came up with this at school (we have a good amount of free time in some classes since we get it done really quick), so I hope you like it. We're really a good team~. **

**I'm currently trying to type this was a mutilated left pinky and right hand. My aunt's cat got really pissed off at me for shoving him off the bed and kept attacking my feet and hands.**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

Dean slumped in his chair; the happiness of finally having a place to permanently stay still hasn't worn off even after a week or so. Sam was busy in the living room looking into the notes Kevin left on the counter in order to make the kid sleep. The bunker was enormous and comfy, so finding Kevin a place to collapse for a bit didn't take that long. Dean himself was prepared to call it a night when a loud knock echoed throughout the bunker. The hunter was up on his feet with his gun in his hand in less than a second.

Sam was the same, save for he had the knife, and both stalked up the stairs to the door. Dean held his gun at the ready and glanced at Sam. Their eyes met and the younger knew what his brother was trying to tell him. Knife poised to strike if need be, and swiftly opened the door.

They were ready for anything … except maybe for the archangels standing outside their door. "Uh, why are there a bunch of dicks at our door?" Dean asked, finger still trained over the trigger.

Michael spoke up, "Our father decided it best that we learn about humans, so he severely limited our powers and left us here with you." He seemed to be forcing his words out.

"And by severely limited you mean…?"

"He means we basically only have our strength for the time being, and nothing else." Lucifer chimed in.

The brothers looked at the group. Michael's vessel isn't Adam like the last time they saw him. Instead, he was their dad, "How are you…?" Sam gestured to the vessel.

Michael got the gist, "I was pulled by father out of Adam, and he guessed you probably wouldn't respond well to me still being inside of him. Pulled some strings and made this vessel again. It's not your father really; it just looks like he did when he was alive and young."

"I thought Daddy was missing."

"Daddy brought Raph and I back, dragged us all to Heaven, and Joshua told us what Daddy wants us to do." Gabriel told them as he attempted to shield himself from the rain by using Lucifer's jacket –or Nick's but whatever- as cover, and the older angel didn't seem to enjoy that at all.

Dean stared at them for a moment before saying, "Gimme a second," and closing the door. He turned to Sam, "Any bright ideas?"

"Well, the only one we really owe anything to is Gabriel." Sam sighed, "What the hell are we supposed to do with Archangels?"

"I don't know! What are you supposed to feed them? They're as human as us now save for the strength, so they'll be even more annoying than usual. We don't need a bunch of angel dicks running around the bunker!" Dean replied, waving his arms.

"Set some ground rules? I mean, God supposedly dropped them in our care and letting them run around without anyone to watch them will turn into absolute chaos. We've seen what Cas does when we let him run around."

Dean winced at that. Sam had a good point right there. They opened the door and Dean pointed at them, "Alright, we'll let you chill with us on a few conditions." His green eyes glanced at the four of them.

Michael begrudgingly nodded.

"One, " Dean held up a finger, "none of you destroy anything in this bunker or cause bodily harm to me, Kevin, or Sam. Well, maybe if Sam pisses you off, but I'm definitely off limits. ("Dean!") Two, no killing each other. Three, Michael and Lucifer cannot pester us or try to make us their vessels; and last but certainly not least; none of you are to leave the bunker without any human accompanying you."

"Deal." They all agreed and Dean stepped back to let them in the house.

~! #!# $

True, the bunker had a multitude of rooms they could have shoved the archangels into separately. Dean brought it up and both Lucifer and Michael glared at each other and said, "I am not sharing a room with him!"

Dean returned their attention to him by clearing his throat, "I really didn't want to deal with that headache. I'm not stupid, no way in hell would we do that."

Lucifer was put in a room with Gabriel and Michael was put in a room with Raphael. Putting them together was easy since no one wanted to deal with the two eldest brothers fighting all the time, and Gabriel was bound to prank Raphael so bad the teenage mutant ninja angel would blow a gasket. They'd have to go and get them clothes tomorrow and more food, something of which neither of the humans were looking forward to at all.

"Samsquatch, I'm booooooored!" Gabriel complained and propped his feet on Lucifer's lap.

Lucifer promptly shoved his little brother's feet off his lap. Sam huffed; how in the hell are you supposed to entertain an archangel? It's not like they came with a manual or anything. His hazel eyes drifted to his brother, and Dean shrugged before heading toward the kitchen, "Give him a cat toy for all I care. Better yet," he checked the fridge and a wicked grin graced his face, "why don't you take them all out to get food?"

And that was how Sam was stuck driving the group in the impala to the convenience store. As soon as they stepped into the relatively small establishment they all dispersed to different corners of the store. Sam sighed heavily and felt like he needed to slam his head through a wall and pray it all ended. He decided to just get it all over with and get the food on the list Dean texted to him on the way up. He easily swept through the store and got the needed materials and set his basket on a nearby table once he was finished and looked around for the angels.

Gabriel showed up shortly after with his arms full of candy and a smile on his face. "I hope you can pay for that." Sam shot a bitchface at the shorter man.

"Weeeell, it seems I forgot my wallet. It's hard to keep track of it considering I don't have one."

A sigh, "Gabe…"

"How about you pay for it and I pay you back by taking you out on a date?"

"Oh god no. I'll just pay for it."

Gabriel snickered; he knew if he pulled that card Sam would pay for his candy. It's not like it put a hole in his pocket since they always had fake credit cards on hand. The two set off to find the other three, and managed to find them all in one place. "You people call this food?" Lucifer looked in disgust as he picked up a can of smoked oysters.

Sam cringed in mock pain before taking the can and putting it on the shelf again. "Not that. That is just gross." Sam chuckled a bit before turning to Michael and Raphael, "Can you guys grab a case of beer and meet us at the counter?"

The two nodded and set off, and Sam was pretty sure Raphael muttered something about "mud monkeys" under his breath as he walked away. Sam and Gabriel waited for Lucifer to find something that he wanted before Gabriel got annoyed and shoved a bottle of chocolate milk at his older brother's chest. They went up to the counter and saw Michael and Raphael had beaten them there. The cashier was giving them a skeptical look before pointing at Michael, "Mind showing some ID?"

Michael's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "ID? What?"

The cashier rolled his eyes, "Dude, you look under twenty one. No ID no beer. How old are you?"

"I am older than Earth itself; I am the archan-weiujkldnvkljadsklfj." Sam and Gabriel leaped forward and covered the eldest archangel's mouth and dragged him away from the counter before he could say anything else.

The cashier watched them as if he saw this kind of shit everyday and turned to Raphael, "You gonna dish the cash or what?"

Sam stepped in at that moment and paid for everything before stuffing the group back into the car. Michael sat shotgun and pouted a bit, "How come Raphael could buy it but I couldn't?"

"Because his vessel looks older than yours." Sam said.

Lucifer and Gabriel were cackling in the back seat, and Sam was pretty sure he even saw Raphael crack a smile. They pulled into the garage of the bunker and everyone took in a portion of the groceries. Sam ran into Dean while they were putting stuff away and the smirk on his older brother's face made the younger Winchester mouth, "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean mouthed back before he spoke aloud, "Alright, time for bed!"

The archangels each gave the oldest Winchester different levels of a bitchface that would do Sam proud. They followed him without much complaint though. Dean opened one door and motion for Michael and Raphael to go in. This room was simple; two beds, a TV, bookshelves, and two dressers for when they got more clothes. Dean knew the archangels would have to borrow their clothes or something of that nature tomorrow. He continued on and the next free room was juxtaposed to Sam's room.

They opened the door and the last two archangels filed in. Dean closed the door and walked off; Lucifer and Gabriel on the other hand noticed their room only had one bed. "Dibs!" Gabriel immediately shouted.

"Oh no, I am not sleeping on the floor." Said Lucifer.

"Well, I'm not either." They both stared at the bed for a bit and dubbed it big enough for the both of them. "No spooning." Gabriel said before jumping onto one side.

Lucifer chuckled as he settled into the other.

Meanwhile, Sam settled down into the comfort of his bedsheets and blanket when a loud banging made his heart leap out of his chest. "Night, Samsquatch!" He heard the familiar yell of Gabriel from the other side.

Sam groaned. This was going to be a _long _night.

**Well, I hoped you guys did enjoy this. My dearest pal helped with this while I drove her home. **

**Please review! It helps with updates and motivation and my day. It definitely helps my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Chapter 2: Sickness and in Health**

**Thanks all who reviewed, followed, and faved this story. It helps my motivation quite a bit. This was supposed to be up yesterday, but my partner in crime was off visiting a university so we couldn't really get most of it done. **

**I decided to start it while waiting for school to start because it seems like hell has frozen over; my school delayed for two hours. That pretty much never happens.**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

Gabriel was the first one to wake up and when he felt an arm wrapped around his chest accompanied by the snoring in his ear he turned his head to peek at its source. Lucifer seemed to have rolled over in his sleep and ended up holding his little brother like a kid snuggles with their stuffed animal in their sleep. Oh boy, Gabriel is definitely not missing this opportunity to humiliate his big bro. The youngest archangel managed to turn his body over without causing Lucifer to wake up. He reached shimmied one hand from between him and Luci, and reached up, "Luci~." Gabriel cooed as he poked his older brother in the nose.

Lucifer ceased his snoring and opened his eyes to see Gabriel's smiling face. Wait what? His blue eyes trailed down to see that he had snuggled up to his brother in the night.

Lucifer promptly shoved Gabriel off the bed.

On a different side of the bunker at that particular ungodly hour of the morning, Dean was shaking Michael awake. "What?" the eldest archangel asked with a yawn shortly following.

"Cas and I are going on a hunt and we need a third person." He set his hand on Michael's arm, "You're our third musketeer."

Michael groaned, but knowing that complaining and whining would do him no good, he peeled himself from the warmth of his comfy bed. He didn't know how humans typically got ready in the morning, so Dean being the only real human between him quickly shoved him through getting ready and out the door they were. They met Cas in the Impala, and the only angel with his powers cocked his head in confusion, "Why are we taking Michael with us and not Sam?"

"Sammy needs his moose sleep. Besides, I'd say it's a great opportunity for Mikey to learn a few human things."

"Mikey?" Michael questioned from the back seat just as Cas went, "Demon hunting is a human thing?"

Dean chuckled a bit before telling them about what exactly they're hunting. A vampire nest had set up shop in a nearby town and has been spending their days munching on people. Dean's been looking into taking his stress out lately and this was the perfect easy case to help him, and what with having to teach the Archangels how to be more human it was the perfect thing for him. Hopefully the rain the cheesy weatherman was predicting to roll in wasn't going to interrupt this.

They pulled off to the side of the road and got out. Dean pulled out a machete, "You two have your angel blades right?" he asked while digging through the trunk for his flashlight.

The two angels nodded and followed Dean as he began to trek through the forest. Dean forbade Cas from using his powers during this hunt unless they desperately needed them or someone needed to be healed. If God decided it'd be fun to stick his annoying children on the Winchester's front doorstep then he was going to have to deal with Dean teaching them the hard way of how to be a human. Luckily for them it didn't' take long for them to run into a group from the Vampire nest. Dean hoped Michael could take care of himself without his angelic powers, and during the fight that shortly ensued he knew he didn't have to.

Sure, Mikey was powerless and only had his strength to protect himself, but the guy was proving he could still kick ass. The two vamps that attack him were easily decapitated before one snarky word could escape their mouths. Michael swiftly dodged the third vampire that attacked him from behind, and whipped his upper body around, sending the female vamp to the same fate as her brethren. Cas was nothing to worry about, and Dean ganked one of his attackers. The last one ended up being restrained by Cas, "So," the eldest Winchester poised his blade to a position that gave him the ability to slice of the vampire's head in less than a second, "where's the rest of you undead bastards?"

"To the east of here! Please, please don't kill me!" the male vampire squealed in fright.

Dean glanced at Cas before decapitating the vamp. "Alright, guess we'll be heading east." Dean announced before heading off in the direction.

The nest was further than they thought it would be; by the time they found it night had fallen and it was pouring rain. They hid by a tree and waited until Cas could tell them how many were in there. In the few seconds his was gone, Dean's green eyes flicked over to Michael and noticed the guy was soaking wet and shivering. Oh right, they never gave him a thicker jacket. Whoops. Cas reappeared, "There's only seven."

"Great."

The trio moved slowly to door to the house the nest was staying at. They noticed an open window to the right of them and hopped through. The vampires were taken out easily and sooner than expected, the three of them were back in the Impala and driving home. They arrived to a disgruntled moose and three archangels planted on the couch looking guilty. "What happened?" asked Dean as he popped open a beer.

"Next time we go clothes shopping you're going to be the one taking them." said Sam.

"Gabe," the youngest archangel's ears perked up at Sam's calling, "Dean and I are too tired to make dinner, so why don't you make it?"

"No problem, kiddo!" Gabriel jumped up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

Dean couldn't help it, "Why would you trust _The Trickster_ to make us dinner?" his brother must have really lost it.

Sam sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, "Because Dean, he's the only one of these four that can make food." Sam gestured to the archangels, "Michael, go change. You'll get sick if you go around like that."

! #! #$ #

Truth be told, Sam was right. Gabriel was more than capable of making them food, and it didn't just mean sticking frozen dinners in the microwave. Spaghetti sounded like a good option, so Gabriel went with that. He was busy waiting for the water to boil when Michael walked in from changing. "Bro, you look like you went through a round with Luci."Gabriel commented and went to check if his brother was okay.

Michael began coughing and coughing. Gabriel was pretty sure his big bro was going through a coughing fit. Now that he mentions it, the oldest muttonhead had taken Mikey out on the Vampire hunt and it was raining cats and dogs outside. Had they really managed to get the great and almighty archangel Michael sick? By the sounds of his hacking it seemed like the answer was yes. "Alright, time for bed." ordered Gabriel.

Within the next five minutes Gabriel had his brother wrapped up in blankets like a burrito child. "I'll get you soup, no worries." He told Michael as he closed the door to the bedroom behind him.

Returning to the kitchen, Gabriel finished the making of their dinner. The residents ate in semi-silence then called it a night. Raphael, upon finding out Michael was sick, refused to sleep in the room until he was better, so he slept on the couch. It was only a few hours after the lights had all been turned off when Gabriel began coughing just as badly. The sound woke Lucifer up in the night, and being the cranky angel he is, kicked poor sick Gabriel out of the room. The youngest archangel huffed and went to Sam's room, "Sammy!" his throat hurt and was scratchy from all of his coughing.

A few moments later a sleepy Sam opened the door, his long hair disheveled from his slumber, "What?" the moose asked.

"Luci kicked me out of the room and I don't feel good." whined Gabriel.

Sam sighed heavily; how in the world did Gabriel get sick? He wasn't out in the rain- Michael. Michael was out in the rain and ended up getting sick, and now Gabriel was sick. Great. The younger Winchester ushered Gabriel into his bedroom and let him lay down on his bed, "I'll check on Michael as well and get Dean to make a run for the pharmacy."

Being woken up at two in the morning was not the ideal thing for Dean, but being stuck with two sick archangels was even lower on that list. Thankfully the pharmacy nearby was open 24/7 and was stocked to the brim with fever reducing medicine. Problem was, were their metabolisms normal now that the two were humans or was it still angel level? Dean called Sam, "Hey, do the angel dicks have their usual metabolism or what? I really don't feel like dealing with the clerk thinking I'm stocking up medicine for the apocalypse."

"Good question." Sam turned from the kitchen and walked over to his room, "Hey Gabe, do you guys have normal metabolisms now?"

"Yes." A sniffle.

"Gabe says normal." Sam said into the phone before ending the call, "Why don't you try getting some rest?"

"I would if I could, kiddo."

Sam smirked a bit and headed over to the sick Gabriel. He took the blankets from the bed and made Gabriel lie down, "This should help," said Sam as he enveloped him in blankets, "Stay comfy."

Sam went back to the kitchen when he heard a loud coughing fit echoing in the hallway from Michael's room. He found the poor sick archangel hacking up a lung on his bed. Sam awkwardly patted his back, "Calm down and control your breathing." He lulled Michael out of his fit.

When Michael's breathing had finally evened out, Sam tucked him into bed as well and went back to the kitchen. He washed his hands thoroughly and continued making tomato and rice soup when a revelation hit him, "I just tucked two celestial beings into bed. What am I doing with my life?" he couldn't help but laugh.

Dean entered the bunker by that point with the bag of medicine in hand, "Time for some of the most delicious thing they'll ever taste." He snickered as he went to Michael's room.

Michael had just fallen asleep when Dean roughly pushed his door open and poured the liquid medicine into the small plastic cup it came with. He held it out to Michael, "Bon apatite, Mikey."

A grimaced passed over Michael's face once he sniffed the medicine, "What is this concoction?"

"Liquid Benadryl."

He sipped it and nearly spit it out if Dean hadn't glared at him and threatened to shove it down his throat if he had to. Once he finished Michael coughed a bit, "That tasted disgusting."

"Welcome to the life of a human." Dean left Michael and went to give Gabriel the same treatment.

Needless to say he wasn't at all surprised when Gabriel refused to take it, but after nearly an hour of fighting they somehow convinced him to drink it. Knowing the angel wouldn't go to sleep they watched a movie, and by this time the other three archangels had meandered out of their respective sleeping spots and join up on the couch after Raphael moved. "Since that medicine won't kick in for a bit I'm going to introduce you dicks to some pop culture." said Dean.

"Lemme guess, _Dirty Dancing _or _Star Trek: Next generation?"_ Sam teased as he plopped down on the couch next to Gabriel.

"…Star Trek."

Sam laughed as Dean popped the disc in the DVD player and sat down in a chair. They watched it from the beginning until the end and Sam could quote every part of the movie because Dean always wanted to watch the movie. It was about midway through the movie when he felt Gabriel rest his aching head on his shoulder. The demon hunter looked down and saw how tired he was. Sam moved his arm so it would wrap around Gabriel's form; Gabriel was grateful, and curled up into Sam's side.

The movie was over before they knew it and by the end of it Dean cheered quietly while Michael as well as Raphael had fallen asleep on their places of the couch. Sam was nearly asleep when Dean's cheering pulled him out of his reverie. Gabriel was still curled up next to Sam, and Sam couldn't help but stare. He had to admit, Gabriel wasn't as bad as he could be. The guy went through a lot and Sam was secretly happy God had dropped him onto their front porch. At that moment a strange feeling built up in his stomach and Sam averted his hazel eyes from the sleeping Gabriel to Lucifer.

Lucifer had gotten up from his seat and moved to get Gabriel to bed, "Come one little brother, you need your rest." He said softly as not to wake him up.

Gabriel didn't stir when Lucifer gently scooped him into his arms and took him back to their room. _'Was Lucifer actually being a good brother? Am I hallucinating again?' _thought Sam.

Maybe being stuck with these four wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**Welp, that's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was fun to write~. **

**I started this before I had to go to school like I planned, but it turns out school was cancelled today and I'm completely okay with that. I mean, I could've missed my dog falling on his ass outside. Oh how I love my little puppy.**

**The idea for Luci and Gabe accidentally snuggling came from monkeygirl77, and I thank her greatly for that idea XD.**

**Please review! I really appreciate it and reply to each one~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

**This was supposed to be out two days ago but school has been busy and stressful *glares at PreAp PreCal*. Soooo many anonymous reviews that I can't reply to~. Thank you all who reviewed! I really appreciated it! I apologize if there's any spelling mistakes; a staple ripped through my index finger and I have a band aid on it, so I can't really feel the keys like I usually do. Yesterday I couldn't because I felt like shit and just slept.**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

Dean was really tired; Gabriel, Sam, and Dean all went out on a hunt that day. Michael was still feeling a bit under the weather, Lucifer was still not trustworthy enough to bring out on a hunt, Raphael didn't respond to them and Cas had to stay behind with Kevin so he'll have some sort of protection. It was a simple hunt to say the least. They were hunting down a rogue demon that decided to fuck with some people in a nearby town, and the brothers and Gabriel were hot on its tail.

They split up and found out that it wasn't just _a demon_, but _a group _of demons. The Winchesters and Gabriel managed to lead the group into one place in a back alley of the city. As expected, a fight broke out soon after. Dean was making great work against two demons with angel blade in his hand, Gabriel was no doubt doing rather well despite the fact one of his attackers were faster than they could believe, and Sam was brandishing Ruby's knife. One of Sam's attackers knocked the knife out his hand while the other moved behind the moose to attack.

Gabriel noticed this, "Sammy, look out!"

With his eyes averted for a fraction of a second, one of the demons Gabriel was taking care of elongated its nails and swiped at him. Its sharp nails slashed through his shirt and flesh, eliciting a gasp of pain from the archangel. Gabriel swung his blade in hopes of a counterattack, but the demon jumped beyond the blade's reach. Thanks to his warning, Sam was able to flip the demon behind him over his shoulder and into the demon that attacked from the front, "Flee!" the one that was slammed into his partner yelled.

They did as they were told, and Dean stopped for a second to catch his breath. His green eyes scanned the area for any signs that they were hiding in the shadows before he decided it was time for them all to leave. They were almost to the car when Gabriel stopped walking and closed his eyes, "I feel… dizzy," he stated before pitching forward.

If Sam hadn't been standing next to him Gabriel surely would have faceplanted into the cement sidewalk. "Gabriel? Gabe!" Sam shook the smaller man.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" asked Dean.

"No idea, but we need to get him back to the bunker and fast."

With that the brothers stuffed themselves and the unconscious archangel into the Impala. Dean flew across the roads more than usual while Sam stayed in the backseat and tried to find the source of Gabriel's dizziness. It wasn't long into the drive that the smaller man fell unconscious, causing Sam to yell at Dean to drive even faster. It took close to an hour before they finally parked in the garage at the bunker. Sam scooped Gabriel into his arms and quickly ran inside behind Dean. The three oldest archangels were sitting in the living room and playing Go Fish.

They looked up when the Winchesters bursted through the door and they jumped up almost instantaneously, "What the hell did you do to our brother?"

"Well… we didn't do anything per se…" Dean chuckled a bit to ease the tension in the room before launching into the story, "Basically we were going to gank a demon, turned out to be a group of them sons of bitches, one of them nicked Gabe, and the next thing we knew he felt dizzy on the way to the car."

Lucifer seemed to dislike this answer, "And since we let our baby brother go off with you two cockroaches he came back injured!"

Dean stood taller, set his jaw, and looked Lucifer straight in the eye. Sam knew what was coming next, so he shuffled a bit out of the way and was met by Raphael, "I'll see what's wrong with him," and with that Sam shifted Gabriel from his arms to Raphael's.

The healer took his younger brother into one of the spare rooms and set his brother on the bed. Sam followed behind him until the doorway before averting his eyes when he heard his older brother yelling at dear old Satan, "He came of his own free will! It's not like I can't keep him from being injured in the middle of a fight when we're all scrapping with demons too!"

The bickering between them set off; with each sentence their voices raised in order to be louder than the other. In the heat of the moment, pun intended, Michael had had enough and walked to stand beside the two, "Enough!" he shouted before he slapped their heads simultaneously, "It doesn't matter who is to blame here. What matters is if Gabriel will be alright."

Lucifer and Dean looked at the other balefully, and that was when a scream of agony permeated the air. Everyone glanced at each other as if one of them were the cause of the screaming. "Guys!" Sam yelled from the room Raphael and Gabriel were in.

They all ran in to find Gabriel writhing in pain and Raphael standing over him with a stone cold look on his face. Lucifer walked forward to see what was wrong with both of them. Raphael held up a hand to stop his brother's rampage, "Look," was all he said while lifting up Gabriel's shit slightly to reveal the wound.

Sam's stomach dropped; the wound was an angry red, but that wasn't the thing that caused his stomach and feet to become acquainted. Spreading from the wound were what looked like black veins. Michael spoke up first, "Brother, what is that?"

"That is what the cause of all of his pain is. I don't have the powers to investigate it, but I can tell it's demonic in nature. I infer it's demon poison."

"Demon poison? Never heard of that." commented Dean.

"Usually we could fix it, but this is something even I haven't seen before."

They all looked at Gabriel who was still in pain. Who knew simple hunt would turn into something like this? "Is there anything we can do?" asked Sam, puppy dog eyes trained on Raphael.

Of course it's Raphael, so they don't work on him, "All we can do is wait it out. Castiel could help ease his pain every now and again, but constantly knocking him out might irritate the poison." He huffed, "Without my powers there isn't much I can do besides observe."

The next few hours were pure agony for Gabriel. He looked like he was in an intense amount of pain, and Sam, who was put first to watch over Gabriel first, was tempted to summon Cas into the room to alleviate the pain. So Sam sat; his hazel eyes staring at Gabriel. He really wanted to help him and he felt utterly useless sitting by the bed in a chair while watching. It was during his deep reverie that Gabriel somehow regained consciousness, "…Samsquatch?" his voice sounded so void of all energy.

"Gabe?" Sam sat up in his chair, "Gabe, are you alright?"

The smaller man managed to crack a weak smile, "I feel like a double rainbow," he joked, "What's… your problem?"

"You're poisoned." Might as well be blunt about it right?

"Figured that when I… got dizzy." Sam could tell it was hard for him to make that short of a sentence.

"Gabe, we're worried about you. Lucifer nearly took Dean's head off when he saw you."

A chuckle, "Seriously?"

Sam nodded. He kept staring at the golden haired archangel that currently lay before him. He looked so tired and weak, and all Sam wanted to do was make him feel better. He had to admit, Gabriel was growing on him a bit. Sam has gotten to the point of greatly enjoying his presence and their talks. Seeing the usually lively archangel like this pulled at his heart, "Do you need anything?"

"Nah," Gabriel winced a bit, "not unless you have a six layer cake somewhere around the place."

"I'll get Dean to bake you one when you're better."

_If you get better. _Sam couldn't help the thought that crept into his mind. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you." Gabriel said in his tired voice.

What? Sam wondered if it was just the demon poison running through his system that was talking, but even he couldn't deny the way his heart raced a little at those words. He opened his mouth to respond right as soon as Lucifer walked in to change shifts. Sam wished good night to Gabriel before vacating the chair and leaving the room. Lucifer took his place in the chair, "Hey, baby brother."

"Luci."

Lucifer just stared at his brother, who by that point was teetering on the edge of unconscious yet again. When Lucifer looked at him, the older brother felt guilt at killing his baby brother at Elysian Fields as well as the dire need to protect him. He didn't want his baby brother to be in anymore pain, but without his powers or anything there was really nothing he could do. "Gabriel?"

"…What?" he replied after a few moments of silence.

"I'll make sure you get better. I promise I'll protect you again."

The little smile that Gabriel made helped Lucifer get through the night.

~! #$%^

Michael took over in the morning for Lucifer. He sat as still as a statue by his side while watching Gabriel's still form. After a few hours Raphael switched with him and did the same as well. Dean was made them all food before going in and shoving Raphael out of the room so he could start his watch. Not wanting to just sit in silence for hours, Dean popped in a DVD in the DVD player on the TV and began watching. About midway through _Transformers _an idea made itself evident. If it's a demon poison why can't they use holy water to get rid of it? Dean ran out of the room and grabbed a bottle of holy water, "This should help!" he shouted.

Michael and Sam, who were both sitting on the couch wearing loose sweat pants and comfy shirts (plaid of course for Sam) while watching _Mean Girls, _glanced at the oldest Winchester. "Dean, what are you doing?" asked Michael from his place on the couch.

Dean turned to answer them, "Think about it; if it's a demon poison why don't we use holy water to help Gabriel fight it?"

Silence.

The three of them then rushed in the room with Dean in front. They stood back as Dean poured holy water into Gabriel's wounds. Gabriel didn't seem to feel any pain, in fact his face slackened into a peaceful expression. "I think we just found a way to save Gabe." Dean smiled in triumph as he poured some more holy water on the wound.

The black veins slowly dissipated, and as the darks lines vanished Michael became slightly anxious. He was itching for his baby brother to jump up and play pranks on everyone in the bunker. He realized now what humans must go through sometimes; having to sit idly by as someone they loved suffered and in the pit of their stomach they were unsure if that person would even live to open their eyes ever again.

The healing process wasn't a quick one. Gabriel didn't wake up until four days later, and even then he slept most of the day. None of them cared as long they had their brother back.

**I hoped you all liked this! Again, tell me if there are any mistakes with spelling. I tried to catch as many as I could, but hey, no one's perfect and my band aid is kinda impeding on my typing. Oh well! Oh yes, all of those puns were intended and if anyone can guess the double rainbow thing I will hug you.**

**Please review! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
